leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Monlee
|type1=Fighting |media=special |noevo=incap |epnum=PS117 |pokemonname=Hitmonchan |epname=Slugging It Out with Slugma |prevonum=107 |current=With Crystal |va=no }} Monlee (Japanese: エビぴょん Ebipyon), known as Hitmonee in Chuang Yi's translations, is a owned by in the Pokémon Adventures . As of With a Little Help From Hitmonchan, he is level 78 and his Characteristic is "strong willed." History first met Monlee when she was training to be a capture pro. It is there where an Arcanine was rampaging out of control due to an eye injury. Due to this, Crystal fell and broke her arms. Monlee and Bonee decided to intervene and attack the to drive him away. After Crystal woke up they led her to the Arcanine, which she managed to calm down. Crystal added him to her team after the incident and Monlee became her arms until she recovered. Monlee first showed up in Slugging It Out with Slugma alongside Crystal's other Pokémon to help prove her capturing skills to . Monlee was used in the next round to battle a Chikorita that wanted to join Crystal's team. Chikorita used and became shocked when Monlee punched the leaves away. Monlee then used and broke the ground up. Chikorita stayed put while the ground give way and when it stopped, Crystal smiled and told Chikorita that no Pokémon had ever taken Monlee's Mega Punch in the face before. Crystal then added Chikorita to her team. In Suddenly Suicune I, Monlee battled against to try and help Crystal capture it. Crystal had Monlee attack Suicune as it was falling to the ground with a Mega Punch. Although Suicune was prepared to counter the attack Monlee struck the ground instead, breaking up the earth and throwing Suicune off guard. Crystal then attempted to capture Suicune, only to fail. In You Need to Chill Out, Regice, Monlee was loaned to for his Battle Pyramid challenge against and his . Monlee began the battle by circling around his opponent and striking with his powerful and speedy punches. Emerald states that with Monlee's power the tide of the battle will be turned and has Monlee use . The attack sends Registeel several feet into the air and knocks it out. Although he won the battle, Monlee unexpectedly falls to the ground and turns sickly, due to Registeel's attack. With no items to heal Monlee, he falls to the ground defeated. In Skirting Around Surskit II, Monlee worked alongside Bonee by Emerald to help him capture . Emerald has Monlee use to prevent Jirachi from moving by threatening to attack with his super fast punches. While Monlee keep Jirachi distracted, Bonee whipped out a pair of nunchaku made of bones. Bonee threw the nunchaku, which spun around Jirachi's body and bound it. Due to interference from Guile Hideout, the capture fails. In Pleased as Punch With Parasect, Monlee battled against Team Rocket Executive Ariana and her . Despite putting up a good fight, he was easily overwhelmed and defeated. Personality and characteristics Monlee is a gentle and caring Pokémon, best shown when he took care of after she broke her arms. He is a very stubborn Pokémon when it comes to battling and refuses to give up. He is Crystal's go to Pokémon when she needs a lot of power and has survived fights against powerful Legendary Pokémon such as , , and . Moves used mod 4}}|0=Mach Punch|1=Mega Punch|2=Sky Uppercut|3=Bullet Punch}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Mach Punch|1=Mega Punch|2=Sky Uppercut|3=Bullet Punch}}}} Trivia * Every move Monlee has used works with his Ability, . Names Related articles Category:Crystal's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Nocko it:Hitmon (La Grande Avventura) ja:エビぴょん zh:艾比蹦跳